9th Heaven
by Rory Danes
Summary: Read I suck summaries be nice first fan fic
1. suprise

Annie 55 / Eric 57- still together after 23 years Eric is retired and Annie is still a stay at home mom

Matt 29 / Sarah 27- Still both OB/ GYNs both want kids but found out Sarah had a fertility problem are thinking about trying in vitro fertilization

Mary 27/ Ben 28- Mary is a stay at home mom and Ben a fire fighter they have four kids and want more

Lisa 6

Andrew 4

Karen 2 ½

Robert 1 ½

Simon 23- has not been heard from for five years and is missed lots

Lucy 25 / Kevin 26- Lucy's still pastor and Kevin a police officer have two kids and in a couple of years

Savannah 3

Michel 1 ½

Ruthie 18 - single w/ a baby out of wedlock w/ Martin

Anna 1 ¾

Martin 19- thinking about proposing to Ruthie

Sam- 9 years old

David- 9 years old

A/N I may introduce more characters later deal with me and there ages. All live in Glenoak

Chapter one

Annie stared in disbelief at the test. After Ruthie's pregnancy she didn't want anymore kids, but this made her very happy.

"Mom" Sam yelled and Annie yelled "what?"

"What's for lunch?" Sam asked. "Anything healthy you want" I yelled in return (A/N sorry that I changed POV it just seemed appropriate). I have to call Eric then remembered that he was at a meeting at the church and decided to wait.

As reading her mind Eric popped in and I yelled "you scared me". Eric started passionately started kissing me.

I go "stop" and Eric says "what's wrong?" "I'm going to puke" I start and run to the bathroom. "Honey is something wrong? Are you sick? Are you _pregnant_? "Yes" I reply.

Eric then says "when are we going to tell the kids?" "Were not" I said "Were going to see when they notice. I say for one pair of baby clothes Sarah will notice first". Then Eric said and two if Mary notices first deal." "Deal "I say.

A/N tell what you think Eric should get


	2. will you?

Annie walked out of the room and saw Ruthie kissing Martin and Anna crying. Annie picked up Anna out of the playpen sternly looked at Ruthie and Martin at that time said "Isn't this what got you here ?" .Yet Annie did not know that after she left they started up again and Martin asked Ruthie out tonight with Anna and him "Sure" She replied

Ruthie's POV

What should I wear tonight? I mean he certainly seen me in everything, if only this had not happened.

Later Ruthie's POV

Later on our date we decided to go to Pete's. After we ate our pizza "let's go outside" Martin whispered "It's a really pretty tonight. Martin grabbed Anna and put her sweater on. Once we were outside Martin bent down on one knee and asked "will you marry me?" "Of course" was my reply. Then we went to his apartment since Anna was sound asleep and there did it again.

A/N I am sorry I have not written for a while I had end of school year junk thanks to racer016, georgestultsluvsme, Krazypirategirl ,JesseMcCartneyfan


	3. At the Doctors

Annie's POV

"Mom" Lucy called while putting the car seat on the counter "I'm here to watch the boys". "Okay" Annie called from the next room "I'm just going to the doctors for a check up and will be home at 3:00 all right?"

At the Drs Office

"Annie Camden, the Dr will take you now," Me and Eric walked in at the same time holding hands.

The Dr said confirming "today is your ultrasound?" I nodded my head yes.

The Dr said "you know the procedure?" Again I nodded my head and rubbed the cool translucent gel on I had forgot how cold it was and tried not to cringe. I was wondering when somebody would notice that I was pregnant I am so tired of hiding it. The doctor finally turned the screen on.

While we were waiting for the fuzzy image to focus the Dr started to explain to us by saying "as we all know at Annie's age having a baby is high risk so we will be needing to run some extra tests that we did not have to run with the other children the first one will be today and it is called the trans-virginal ultrasound. What happens during the procedure is that a small transducer that looks like a large pen is used. A protective cover is placed over the transducer, lubricated with a small amount of gel, and then inserted into the vagina. The procedure is usually painless and it resembles the insertion of a tampon."

The Dr finished then we all looked at the screen and before I could finish focusing Eric jumped up and said "Hunny were having twins!"


End file.
